In recent years, with the development of technologies such as data center, artificial intelligence and the like, the CPU, the GPU and the various integrated circuits (ICs) has increasingly higher speed and larger working current, due to which an increasingly stricter requirement is imposed to the power density, efficiency and dynamic performance of the voltage regulating module (VRM) serving for powering them, and makes a greater challenge to the design of the VRM. In the voltage regulation module, the output inductor usually has the greatest volume, and the selection of the inductance would directly affect the efficiency and dynamic performance of the entire VRM. One approach to reduce the volume of the inductor and improve the efficiency and dynamic performance of the inductor is adopting an inverse-coupled-inductor module, which is a hot spot of VRM design currently. However, the conventional inverse-coupled-inductor module usually has a greater height and thus cannot be applied to some conditions with relatively high requirements on VRM height.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.